garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheese Doodle
Misc *'Creation Date:' May 2008 *'Creation Rank:' Cliath (1) *'Departure Date:' N/A Notes It ain't easy being green. Or a lupus Glass Walker. But someone's got to do it. Originally from Anchorage, this human habituated wolf is in St. Claire, mooching food and watching TV while she further becomes an 'expert' at humans. So named based off of her orangish-brown lupus fur, most people call her Doodle. Of multiple roach packs, there's no mistaking the philodox for anything but a technophile - albeit one who isn't allowed her own computer, no matter how much she guilts the rest of her tribe. She comes from a Random Interrupt area, but with the cybernetics that the wolf sports, it might be easy to mistake her for a Cyberdog. She's not a fan of the camp, though - the lupus has a low opinion of them, and considers them "Shitheads" at best, if only because they've named themselves after dogs. The philodox showed up unannounced and uninvited when one of her former tribemates stuck her in a crate and sent her south on a fool's errand. She quickly wormed her way into the local tribe, occasionally mediating, but staying clear of any legal affairs lately. She packed with Vanguard (her N-th roach pack) and was happy to patrol and explore without any great responsability. After Vanguard broke up, she loitered for a bit, before heading south on some mission-quest-thing. When she turned back up in 2010, she was slightly less slothenly, and more concerned with trying to keep the usual Walker Drama from spilling over than she was when she left. Eventually, she eased into helping organize things, including a pack (which she backed out of at the last possible second, flak-ishly) and organized some attacks in the city. . Picture by Kimpe]]Weirdly enough, after meeting Keir, she got roped into (or roped him into) learning Martial Arts. Along with that came meditation, and various bit of philosophy. While traditionally of a shorter attention span, In 2012 she got very serious about all of this, and with proper introductions from Keir, she left for The Great Caern to continue her meditative and martial instruction. While there, she spent most of her time learning from Drops-of-Rain-in-a-Puddle, one of the few remaining Stargazer masters in the US. The first few months were spent doing temple chores for kinfolk and practicing what she'd already learnt while in St. Claire. Once it became clear she wasn't leaving any time soon, she was taken aside for instruction in physical mediation. Once Rainpuddle began running out of time for the lupus, she took her leave, and headed back for St. Claire. Since then, she's prone to spout various bits of Buddhist philosophy about suffering, ego, and meditation that the philodox clearly found resonated with her. But when she's not meditating or performing her katas, her lifestyle is decidedly Glass Walker. Since returning, Cheese Doodle has been in several fights with Helena, which she purportedly won, and made noises about packing and organizing more raids into the Umbra. After years of being badgered by multiple people, she's also no longer quite the out-of-shape lupus with a massive gut, having managed to achieve some semblance of physical fitness over the previous year. Cheese Doodle can be found exploring the city, observing humans in their native habitat, tearing apart miscellaneous electronics from the trash to learn their secrets. Or bothering Riley. Bothering Riley early and often. She is known to have a massive crush on Matt Damon. She's probably more known for this than anything else. Category:Fostern Category:Lupus Category:Glass Walkers Category:Philodox Category:Past PCs